


Stupid Cupid!

by Crazytortuga



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Attempt at Humor, Cause teenagers, Cupid is cute but evil, Definitely not a bird, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Everyone is a little bit horny, First Love, Growing Up, Heartbreak, Leo is trying to give the talk, Love Triangles, Masturbation, Mating Bond, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misunderstandings, Multi, Puberty, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, Slow Burn, Turtle Puberty, Unrequited Crush, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazytortuga/pseuds/Crazytortuga
Summary: Charlotte, a really obnoxious rich girl, is suddenly forced to become the replacement of Cupid, the God of love. Now, she will have to help everyone in New York City find true love. The problems of that? her zero relationship experience, her twisted sense of reality, her really perverted mind, and did we mention she's really obnoxious?
Relationships: Casey Jones/Raphael (TMNT), Donatello (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Donatello/Casey Jones/April O'Neil (TMNT), Karai/Leonardo (TMNT), Michelangelo (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), Raphael (TMNT)/Original Female Character(s), if you squint
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Catching the Redhead!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a long time ago! This means to be just pure silliness, so please do not take it so seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is based on TMNT 2012, the cutest version of them all.

It was a lovely Friday night on New York City. As usual, rivers of people invaded the avenues, happily strolling around. The city lights blazed from every skyscraper, office block, and department store around, blending harmoniously with the landscape. Perhaps, the reason why so many people still loved New York City, despite it being plagued with delinquent gangs, constant alien's invasions, rampage mutants, evil ninja organizations, and so much more, was because the city appeared to be constantly alive, working and living, making it seem like everything was possible.

“Enough! I am exhausted of hearing you two arguing over this!” This particular New Yorker girl, currently yelling at her phone, was the perfect example of the _'everything is possible'_ statement “Let me know when you both decide to start acting your age again!” the girl barked, closing her odd turtle shaped cellphone and abruptly ending the call. The blue-eyed ginger, originally called April O'Neil, resumed her path with a bad feeling in her gut and her Tessen firmly clutched in her hand.

At first sight, anyone would have believed that April was just a pretty girl with an attitude problem, and they probably would have been right. However, this moody redhead was much more than that. She was not your typical 18 years old girl. Well, sometimes she was. But, unlike other girls her age, April needed to add to her already busy high school senior’s schedule, the responsibilities of a half-human-half-alien, occasionally crime fighter, kunoichi-in-training girl.

Luckily, the ambitious redhead had always been able to successfully overcome every obstacle life decided to thrown at her. On top of that, she was a straight 'A' student, a kickass fighter, and a dutiful daughter.

Although, that didn't mean April just willingly received any problem that came her way with a smile, fact which explained a lot her current awful mood.

All this mess started last Friday, when she and Casey were on their way to the turtles' lair. April had been getting a strange vibe as she walked. It was as if she was being observed. Discreetly, she turned her head and peered through the streets, but she found nothing. The only sounds, were the usual ones coming from the city and Casey’s blabbering about his last jockey game. For a while, she just blamed her sudden paranoia of being too tired from school and life, but that was nothing usual. So, she didn't drop her guard. After all, master Splinter had taught her to be always alert to her surroundings.

They were just a couple of blocks away from the manhole when, in a split of a second, she felt all her body tensing up and all her senses triggering at once. Reacting as fast as she could, she grabbed Casey’s arm and jumped to the opposite side of the sidewalk, making both of them collide against the hard pavement.

“ _Wow!_ Red, if a piece of Casey Jones is what you wanted, you only needed to ask babe. There was no need to be so rough. Unless, you like it better that way” Casey smirked at their compromising position on top on each other, being completely oblivious of their precarious situation.

After smacking Casey's head using the best Raphael's style, she got up, straightened herself, and then she saw it. Resting on the spot she had been standing just a couple of seconds before, a sparkly golden arrow, laying suspiciously on the ground and broken in half, probably because of the collision with the concrete. April rapidly looked around, but she didn't see trace of anything or anyone.

The second attack hasn't been as _'subtle'_ as the first one. This time it hasn't been only one arrow coming at her, but tons of arrows instead. One after another, coming after her. It was pure luck she and Casey escaped that second attempt. And now, she was totally sure the first time hasn't been an accident or just coincidence, someone was really going after her. Again. April didn't know the identity of her pursuer and which purpose he, she or it had. The only thing she was sure about, was that she had enough of this _bullshit_. She was tired of being either kidnapped or attacked every time she stepped out of her house, tired of not having control over her own life, and tired of being the constant target of psychotic maniacs.

Letting out a sigh, she lifted her sight to the tall buildings surrounding the streets. She knew her mutant friends were up there, watching out for her. And of course, Casey was just a couple of blocks away as well, guarding the streets. After the second and most aggressive attempt, just three nights ago, the turtles decided to set up a plan to stop and capture the mysterious pursuer permanently.

The plan consisted on setting a safe perimeter around April, making a square formation abode her with each turtle positioned over a different rooftop in order to cover more ground. Meanwhile, Casey would be monitoring the ground level, and April would be serving as bait in order to lure her attacker.

Reason why, they were now connected through an extremely annoying group call, because as Leo said _“an effective group communication, plays a key factor in the development of a successful mission”_ especially on this one, since all of them were working kind of separately.

April's train of thought was suddenly interrupted when her t-phone went off in her pocket. She frowned a little at the sight of her phone's screen asking her to either answer or reject the call. While biting her lower lip, she pondered her next course of action. She totally wasn't in the mood to listen another of Casey and Donnie's silly fights about _'whom had failed the most to keep her safe_ : _the one who had been with her during both of the assaults and hadn't been able to catch the culprit, or the one who always boasted about his brilliance, but still hadn't been able to find a clue about the culprit's identity'_. Shell, she hated being treated like a weakling, she wasn't a frigging damsel in distress. At least not anymore.

Despite her inner conflict, she didn't want to make her friends unnecessarily worried by rejecting the call, so she opted to set aside her stubbornness for once, and take the call. “Hello guys, It's me again” she greeted sourly.

“April! Thank God! I was so worried! I- I mean! WE! We were so worried…all of us” Donnie stammered from his side of the line. Even after two years of knowing and obviously crushing on the redhead, Donnie still hasn't gotten rid of his overly awkward displays of affection. “Please don't disappear from us like that again! What if something happens to you while we cannot hear you? What if that psychopath archer decides to strike again in that moment?”

“ _Yeah_ Red, you cannot just leave like that. It wasn't cool!” Casey agreed from his side of the line. The hockey-lover-vigilante hasn't changed much over this past two years either, except that he was a couple of inches taller and bulkier.

April rolled her eyes _“Great, now they are teaming up against me”_ she thought. “Well, you both kept acting like children. I'm already too stressed with the situation as it is guys.”

“Don't worry April, I already had a serious talk with both of them about keeping their personal differences out of missions” Leonardo's smooth but commanding voice sounded from his side of the line. He was still the fearless leader, sometimes nicknamed Splinter Jr. by his dear younger brother, Raphael. But it Raph’s defense, Leo was starting to canalize the wise rat’s personality more and more each day, or at least trying to.

“I also warned them how I would make them swallow their headsets if they didn't shut the hell up. And please, don't scream like that into the phone again, I already have a headache thanks to Mikey's new squeaky voice” Raphael's voice growled with palpable irritation. Having to hear the all the voices of their brothers yapping at the same time, was really pushing him to the edge of his very limited patience.

With the exception of April, everyone was using a headset instead of their t-phones to communicate, so they could get a better mobility in case they were suddenly attacked and for concealment purposes as well.

“Sorry for yelling Raph” April apologized sincerely.

“ _Hey!_ My voice is not _squeaky_. Well, _that_ squeaky” Mikey protested. Apparently, the baby of the bunch had finally hit that uncomfortable stage of growing up called puberty, in which your voice starts changing, along with a couple of things more.

“Guys, please concentrate. We don't know when and where our target will show up. We need to stay alert. Donnie, were you able to find out something more about this individual?” Leo asked.

“Not so much actually, I double checked all the security cameras that were around the both places April was assaulted at, but I wasn't able to spot anyone or anything suspicious on the recordings, meaning either this person found a perfect blind spot to hide or is invisible.”

“Wait, how do you guys now it's only one person?” April asked, the second time she was attacked she could have sworn they were more than one person shooting at her, the arrows came too quickly. 

“Well, I found several finger marks all over the arrows you brought me April. It took me a long time to cluster all the small fragments of fingerprints that were over the arrow's shafts together, but after I did, I realized that all of them matched, meaning they belong to the same person. Unfortunately, the complete fingerprint wasn't perfect enough to provide more information about your aggressor” Donnie admitted with frustration, the culprit has been carelessness enough to leave fingerprints all over the arrows, and yet that told him nothing.

“I think it's a girl, dudes!”

“ _Mikey!_ ” All of them groaned.

“What!? It makes sense dudes, the arrows were all glittery and sparkly, they must belong to a girl” Mikey insisted.

Raphael snorted at his younger brother naïvetés “Not necessarily Mikey. They can also belong to a-”

“Raph!” Leo reprimanded.

“ _Oh!_ If the attacker ends up being a girl. I think we will be watching some nice catfight action soon! It isn’t that right Red? ” Casey joked.

_“To think I have to compete with HIM for April's attention”_ Donnie muttered angrily to himself.

Leo let out a deep sight, sometimes he wondered how the shell have they managed to survive this long “Guys, regardless of this individual's gender, we still need to intercept and stop whatever he or she is plotting. And by stopping, I mean letting the suspect conscious enough so we can interrogate it Raphael.”

“Yeah, sure fearless leader count on it” At this point of the conversation nobody could tell if Raph was being serious or just sarcastic.

* * *

Meanwhile, over the back seat of a luxurious Roll Royce…

It had been a whole month since Charlotte's bizarre encounter with Cupid, the all-powerful and totally _uncute_ god of love, and lets juts said that working as his replacement hasn't been as bad as the young Miss originally thought it would be. _It has been worse_.

Not even in her wildest dreams, could have she ever imagined that the stupid-sounding-job of shooting arrows at people to make them _“fall in love”_ would turn up to being so demanding.

Thankfully, the little Miss could always count with her multitasking Brooklyn-raised butler to help her.

“Oh! Look at the time Jose” the little lady sounded excited for some reason “It's already past 7 p.m. and I still haven't transformed” she said while blocking Jose's view with her dainty Rolex.

“Miss Charlotte, I can not see the road” replied the ever patience butler.

“We are practically parked anyway” The little Miss shrugged. They have been stuck in the awful New York City traffic for more than one hour “Don't you think it is strange, Jose? Usually by this time I have already changed into Cupid mode. Do you think that maybe, just maybe, he has finally lifted my punish-EEK!” Charlotte was just in the middle of her sentence when, out of the sudden, a white and sparkly light came out of nowhere and enveloped her whole body. “Forget it” she frowned while her little fluffy wings flapped around and tossed feathers all over the back seat.

“I wonder when I will get used to your sudden change of appearance, Miss Charlotte” Jose liked her mistress pink hair, it looked as sweet as her, but that skimpy white outfit was just too revealing for a lady of her status. He did not want to imagine what Master Vandenberg would do if he saw Charlotte proling around the City dressed like that. 

“I think I will never get used to it myself, Jose” She pouted, inspecting her new cotton candy colored hair, and pink punch colored skin “How much longer do you think we will be trapped here?”

“I'm not sure miss, the traffic it's always bad in this part of the city, especially at this hour” Jose said, tapping his fingers against the car's steering wheel “I don't understand why you keep asking to come to this side of the city Miss Charlotte, we could have gone to a place closer to home.”

“ _Mmmh_ no reason. I just… like working over this part on the city. I am able to spot a lot of couples around here and… stuff” the young lady clearly still did not know how to lie convincingly.

Jose raised an eyebrow “Don’t tell me you are still looking for that redhead girl?” He asked incredulously. After twelve years of being at her mistress service, he more than anyone knew how obsessive Charlotte could get about the most absurd things sometimes, but even for him this jumped the bar of ridiculousness.

“ _Eh_? Who are you talking about, Jose?” she pretended ignorance while inspecting her nails.

“You know, that redhead girl you tried shooting at last Friday. Pretty, with freckles, a little moody, dogged all your shots with the reflex of a cat” Charlotte's body tensed at the mention of her failed shots, missing that many times had really hurt her archer's pride. Of course, she would never admit that aloud.

“Don’t be ridiculous, I got over that girl already” she retorted crankily, crossing her arms over her chest, her wiggling wings betraying her irritation. “I have better things to worry about, you know? _Humph_ , still chasing after a random girl. That's crazy! Ha ha ha” she laughed robotically while averting her eyes from Jose's judging ones.

“You have spent a whole week pursuing that poor girl. It is obvious that she does not need anything from you. Just move on, and find someone else who genuinely requires your help” As always, Jose’s sensible advises felt to deaf ears.

“But Jose! I already bumped two times with her! And by almost total coincidence! You know how difficult that is in such a big city?! It must be destiny! _MY DESTINY_! I- I mean! Her destiny, is to be shot.”

Jose just sighed and shook his head in disbelief. Out of all his little mistress' odd and pointless hobbies, this new cupid job of hers was, without a doubt, the worst of them all.

After knowing she wasn't going to get Jose's approval about this, Charlotte let out a frustrated groan. It was just too hard to explain, even to her super comprehensive butler, how much hitting that slippery redhead meant to her “Jose, might I ask you something?”

“Of course, Miss Charlotte” the butler replied calmly, despise of being a little bit startled by the sudden serious tone of his mistress.

“Have you ever been in love? But I mean for _REAL!_ I'm talking about real love. Like the one you seen on movies and read about in books, everlasting, passionate and irrational.”

The gentle butler could not help but chuckle at the sudden question “Of course I have been in love Miss Charlotte. It was not everlasting, but it has been the realest kind of love I had ever felt.”

“Tell me about it!” she urged excitedly, and for a minute Jose could have swear he saw stars coming out of her eyes.

“Well, I met her in one of my cousin's a parties. I remember thinking _'Oh my God! This is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen'_ the first time she crossed in front of me” Jose’s expression turned blissful as he narrated.

“And that was it? That sounds kind of shallow, don't you think? To fall in love with her only because of her appearance” The little Miss complained.

“Of course her appearance was the first thing that made me like her, but as I always said _'Beauty attracts the eye, but personality captures the heart'_ and she truly has been the most amazing girl I had ever met. Kind, smart, funny, and charmingly stubborn.”

“ _Woah_ that sounds amazing” his young mistress gasped in awe, sparklers returning to her eyes.

“Carolina really was really one of a kind” Jose exhaled dreamily.

“Carolina…” Charlotte repeated, trying to picture in her mind the woman that had stolen the heart of her butler. Until, a heavy realization hit her “HEY! Wait a minute, wasn't Angela your ex-wife's name?”

Jose could not help but laugh out loud “Did you think I was talking about Angela? Sebastian's mother?” he laughed as if such statement was the most hilarious and absurdist thing in the world. “Of course I wasn't talking about her, do not be absurd Miss Charlotte.”

Charlotte's mouth fell half open in shock “B-But! You married her! And you had a child with her! Why isn't she the love of your life?”

“Oh Miss Charlotte, I was too young and naive at that time. As well as stupid enough to have unprotected intercourse. That was mainly the reason I married her.”

That sentence fell upon Charlotte like an cold water “I cannot believe it! So what happened with Carolina? Why did you not marry her?”

Jose was starting to feel a little bit too uncomfortable with this line of conversation “ _Umhh,_ I don't think it's wise to keep this conversation going, why don't we listen to what's on the radio? I wish to hear the traffic report” Her butler suddenly suggested, turning on the radio to full volume.

“Do not dare to try to change the subject Jose”

“You are too young to hear about these topics Miss Charlotte. We can talk about this again maybe in about… 20 years for now”

“I knew it! True love doesn't exist. It's only a mass media's invention to make people act like imbeciles!” A disillusioned Charlotte whined while hitting her head against her seat's window.

“Miss Charlotte, you are only 17 years old, you cannot be so cynical about love. Especially if you want to find a nice boyfriend. Let’s say, in about another 20 years for now. ”

“ _Argh_ ” She growled, after hearing such a disappointing story that was the farthest thing from her mind.

“Oh! Come on, Miss Charlotte, cheer up a little bit “ he coed in an attempt to console his very distressed mistress, as well because Charlotte's frustrated expressions were only funny until a certain point. “Love can come in many shapes. Romance is only one of them. And you know what else? Even though, I think of my ex-wife as the helper of the Anti- Christ, I still feel love for her in some sort of way. After all, she gave me my most precious treasure, my son Sebastian.”

Charlotte opened her mouth to make an extremely sassy and smart retort. However, because the topic of Sebastian was suddenly brought out, the only sentence she could managed to come with was “It is true. Sebastian is _amazing_ ” she babbled, forgetting about her previous existentialist crisis “When is he coming back from Japan? I thought it was supposed to be a short business trip, but it has been three weeks already. My father is exploiting him, exploiting him I tell you! He should be in college, not following my Dad around the world.”

“I'm not sure Miss Charlotte, but the last time we Skyped he sounded very excited about a new project they were working on over there, it seems like your father has really taken him under his wing, and you know how much he admires and respects your father” Jose sighed with a little bit of melancholy.

“I think you are thousands of times better than my father Jose. Even if you are a shameless womanizer” his little Miss said sweetly.

“ _Oh Miss Charlotte_ , forget about Carolina, you are my one true love.”

“ _Gezzz,_ you old flirt!” Charlotte laughed, however, her attention was suddenly cached by something or better said _someone_ , outside her window.

“Miss Charlotte what about stopping for some ice cream after you finish your Cupid work, I know about a nice 24 hours ice cream parlor that serves a really good gluten free ice cream” Jose asked cheerfully, lowering the volume of the radio “Miss?” he repeated after not hearing any answer from his little mistress. Curious about his mistress sudden lack of opinion about ice cream, Jose adjusted his rear view mirror to peek on the backseat, but instantly panicked after seeing Charlotte’s seat suddenly empty “MISS CHARLOTTE!” he yelled after turning around completely and not seeing the young lady anywhere on the backseat.

Unfastening his seat belt in less than a second, Jose jumped out of the car.

“MISS CHARLOTTE!?” he screamed between the loud sounds of the honks coming from the cars trapped in the traffic, and the strident sound of the multitude of people, crossing the street and walking between the cars.

Unfortunately, there wasn't any sign of his little mistress _“MIERDA”_ Jose kicked the car tire in pure frustration. He didn't know when or how she did it, but Charlotte had just ran away alone. _AGAIN!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Jose, Charlotte does not give him a break.


	2. Old Creeper!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte develops a plan, April has enough of her bullshit, Donnie sabotages himself and someone finally gets hit by an arrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is pure randomness. However, if there is anyone reading, I would love to read your comments.

After hours of aimlessly walking around the city, April, the turtles, and Casey were starting to feel really frustrated by the lack of action; and in Mikey's case, ravenous by the lack of food on this mission.

They were still communicating through the group line and -much to Leo’s displeasure- they were still arguing and talking about unrelated topics through it.

“Guys, I am not so sure about this plan anymore. We have been doing this for hours already, and we still haven't found out anything. Maybe, whoever was after me already gave up… _and went to sleep_ ” April yawned into her t-phone, obviously exhausted after such a long and pointless quest.

“We cannot quit now April” Donnie reasoned, using his magnifying goggles to get a perfect shot of April's dreamy profile all the way from his rooftop. “What if that psycho archer decides to strike again as soon as we leave you alone?”

“But Donnie, I was not alone both times the archer appeared, Casey was with me. And that did not seem to matter to whoever is after me.”

_“I see”_ Donnie muttered, sounding more irritated than he intended “ _Well_ , maybe this time it will be different, at least now you are with someone who can actually put up a fight.”

“ _Hey!_ Casey Jones can put up a fight against anyone or _anything!_ Just name it!” The offended one protested.

“Oh, _can_ you? Let's see, what about a fight against basic _Trigonometry._ ”

April slowly dragged her hand against her face _“Damn me, and my big mouth”_ she lamented in her head.

“Will you two please, shut the _f*ck up_!?” Raphael's headache kept growing by the minute, and there wasn’t anything he feared more at the moment than another of April's high-pitched yells of frustration because of these two.

The girl in question took a deep and long breath. She needed to calm herself down or she will just end up exploding once again “ _Guys_ , I know you are worried about me” she said more patiently than she believed herself capable at the moment. “ _But_ , I can manage myself just fine. After all, I dogged all those arrows pretty easily.” Somewhere in New York City, a young lady felt a sudden and sharp pain in her chest for unknown reasons.

“We can't risk taking that chance April. You are not a full trained _kunoichi_ yet. It is too dangerous” Even if it was not Leo's intention, he tended to sound a little bit too condescending from time to time. Unknowingly irritating everyone. On top of that, he really didn’t know how to talk with girls.

“Are you calling me defenseless, Leo? I have been training for _two years_ already” April´s patience was already hanging on its last thread. 

Leo swallowed hard, aware of his misstep. “All I'm saying is that our top priority right now is stopping this person permanently. This is not only for your own safety April, but for the safety of all the other citizens as well. We cannot let such a dangerous individual roaming freely on the streets. _That_ is our real mission guys.”

“Cute speech fearless, now tell us how many hours we would need to keep waiting for that archer?” his temperamental brother in red intervened.

“As many as necessary, Raph.”

“The only thing I am sure about is, when I finally find that frigging archer, I am going to make him swallow all of his stupid sparkling arrows, one by one, for making go through this hell!” by the murderous tone of his voice and the sound of his knuckles cracking, it was obvious Raph had already been hoarding murderous thoughts for quite a while.

“ _Again_. Not harming the suspect unless-”

“Why you are all so sure the archer is a dude?” Mikey's booming voice interrupted “I bet is a hot archer girl, like the one from the _hunger games_ … and speaking about hunger…”

“Shut up, Mikey!” everyone groaned.

“Alright guys, should we call it a night already? Is obvious we are all tired, and I have a big fat pile of school work waiting for me at home” April insisted once again, fearing having to pull an all-nighter today as well.

Donatello let out a deflated sigh, already knowing his crush’s main worry “I am so sorry April, I know we are interfering with your academic activities, but we can only keep you safe at night.” the smart turtle felt really mortified for interfering with April's school work, but like…really mortified.

“Donnie…” even if April wasn't able to see his sad turtle face at that moment, she still could perfectly picture it in her head. Those sad turtle eyes were her weakness. Not even Mikey`s were as effective on April as Donnie´s. “It's alright! I can stay for a few more hours, it's not like I need to finish everything by today.” She couldn't deny anything to Donnie when he played the _'I'm sorry, I am a mutant turtle and I have my limitations'_ card.

“ _Grrr…_ ” Of course Casey was aware of Donnie's influence on April. “Don’t worry red, if we don't find anything tonight, I promise to keep a close eye on you all the time, day and night, even at school.” He retorted with all the pettiness of a jealous teenage boy. Casey Jones was not a benchwarmer after all.

“ _Casey…_ ” April was about to scold him when “Guys! Wait a minute… I'm starting to feel something!”

“You need to use the ladies’ room April?” Mikey asked, being as unnecessarily considerate as always.

“No, Mikey! It's not that kind of feeling!” She replied embarrassedly “I'm getting the same strange vibe I felt the two other times the archer attacked. I cannot explain it. It is like… something really obnoxious is about to happen.”

Raphael almost smiled after hearing those words. Almost. “Great! It was time for this dude to show up.”

“Everyone, quiet! I'm seeing a suspicious person approaching April's direction.” Leo warned “Mikey, I think is closer to your perimeter.”

“Yeah! I can see him Leo, he looks… _Mexican?_ ”

“Mikey, it could be considered racist to just assume he's Mexican because of how he looks. It is better to say he looks Latino or Hispanic, even though those terms aren't so politically accepted either” Donnie rambled unnecessarily, and nobody needed to see him at that moment to know he had his index finger up.

“Well… I just kind of guessed it, because of the _Viva Mexico_ t-shirt his wearing under his jacket.”

“Oh… then maybe you are right…”

“Guys, stay focused. He is just ten feet away from April and advancing. April, just keep walking as normally as you can, but be alert for any sudden movement. Everyone else, get ready in case we need to interfere” Leo ordered.

* * *

Without a second thought, Jose Martinez had chased after his reckless mistress. Not caring about the awfully expensive Roll Royce he just abandoned in the middle of the street. Call him overly paranoid if you want, but only God knew what could happen if he let his little mistress wander alone in such a dangerous city.

Thankfully, this butler knew all of Charlotte´s shenanigans as good as he knew all of Cristina's catch phrases, and already preventing a situation like this would eventually happen, he managed to implant several trackers all over the young Miss belongings, including her bow and quiver.

_“Hey, Jose! Over here!”_ someone murmured.

“Miss!” Jose felt a wave of relief wash over him after finally spotting Charlotte, crouching suspiciously behind a dumpster “ _Oh God_ , Miss Charlotte! How could you just run away like that?! You could have been hit by a car, injured or someth- ACK!” he yelled in surprise after being rudely pull down to the ground.

“ _Shhh_ ” the young mistress shushed, covering his butler mouth with her hand “Jose, be quiet! Look who is that over there” Charlotte whispered, jerking her head towards her target.

The confused butler peered through the stinky dumpster “I knew it!” Jose exclaimed in outrage “I knew, you were still following the redhead girl” he accused while seeing the object of his little mistress current fixation, wandering on a desolate street. “Why is such a young girl walking alone in such dark and empty street? _Tsk_ , children these days…” he sighed.

“She is not alone Jose, this is obviously a trap. She is waiting for me to show up” Charlotte revealed with a voice no louder than a murmur.

“H- How do you know that, Miss Charlotte?”

“ _Shh!_ Lower your voice” She scolded again. “I can feel someone watching us. Well _,_ _technically_ , just watching you. I am sure is the same boy that is always with the redhead. However, today he's is wearing some kind of… costume? That’s a strange get up.”

“Are you referring to the toothless boy? How you are so sure is him?”

Charlotte shrugged “Well, he seems to share a lot of physical similarities with the toothless boy. The color of his hair, his height, his body shape…”

To say that Jose was little bit taken aback by Charlotte's unusual sharpness, was a little bit of an understatement.

“And because he always talking in third person, very loudly” she continued.

“ _Oh..._ ” Now Jose understood.

“I mean, _seriously_ , what's the point of wearing that Jason’s mask if he will just be repeating his full name all the time?”

Jose nodded “Yes, that's a really contradictory fact.”

“It is as pointless as sailor moon’s diadem.”

“Indeed… But it is that his real name? Casey Jones it isn’t?”

“It is, I am already following him on social media. That guy has a serious problem with shirtless selfies.” Charlotte shook her head to put her thoughts in order again “Well, the point is that he must be thinking that you are me. I mean, that you are the one who has been shooting arrows at the redhead. He has come heavily armed this time, I am assuming to get revenge.” What a fool, Charlotte thought.

“That's it! We are going home right now Miss Charlotte! I will not let you get involved with gang thugs” Jose thought that anybody carrying a weapon was a gang thug.

The young miss huffed in exasperation. Her butler always tended to overreact anytime something related to gangs came up. “Jose, relax. I have a plan, okay? I will go and climb up to the rooftop of that building over there to get a better aim. I think I can get there by the fire escape” Charlotte pointed to a shady apartment complex located just across the street. “Meanwhile, you will approach the redhead with any excuse you can think off in order to lure the toothless boy closer.”

“Miss Charlotte! You want to use me as _bait_? T-That is preposterous!”

Charlotte frowned at her butler unusual uncooperativeness “Jose! You more than anyone know I cannot shoot her if she is alone, she needs to have someone near or it will be pointless, and I do not think you want to be the one she gets infatuated with…do you?” she made a disgusted face while looking at him up and down.

“Miss Charlotte, she's just a child! What are you-!”

“That’s why I need you to drive the boy closer to her!” Charlotte interrupted “I would have done it myself but… I really don't want to get smacked in the head with a hockey stick” she admitted honestly, not being able to come up with a better excuse.

Jose stared at Charlotte with plain disbelief. Even though, he was glad to discover that Charlotte did have self-preservation instincts after all, he couldn't help but feel that this whole situation would end up getting more complicated than a few smacks in the head with a hockey stick. Yet, seeing Charlotte's big hazel eyes sparkling at him, filled with hope and anticipation, he knew that he had already lost this battle.

“Alright” Jose finally agreed “but I have one condition!” So, like and old dog that can't learn new tricks, Jose tried negotiating with his young mistress.

“What is it?” a smug Charlotte conceded.

“You cannot let that punk hit me. _Not even once_. And, if you don’t manage to hit the redhead after three shots you give up and we get out of here.”

“Deal”

“Deal”

* * *

“Guys, he's watching me from behind a dumpster _. I can feel him_ ” a really creeped out April whispered into her t-phone. She didn't have any problems fighting against killer robots, evil aliens, or even sadistic ninjas, but lecherous perverts were her ultimate weakness.

“Don't worry Red! I will give him a piece of my mind! Casey Jones’ style! Nobody stalks my girlfriend and gets away with it.”

“She is definitely _not_ your girlfriend!” Donnie remarked.

“Remain calm everyone. He technically has not done anything yet, and he does not have any visible weapons on him, so there is still a chance he is not the one we are looking for.”

“Are you for real Leo?!” Raph intervened “Look at him. He's obviously a sick pedophile! He's sizing April up behind a dumpster.”

“Well, technically, April is already 18 years old, so he wouldn't be considered a pedophile, just a common molester.” Donnie tried explaining to his irate brother.

“Shut up smartass, is your girlfriend he's stalking to.”

“She's not my-”

“ _Damn_ ” Mikey abruptly interrupted “I was really hoping it would turn out to be a cute _dudette._ What a bummer” the disappointment on his squeaky his voice was palpable.

“Quiet” Leo ordered “the suspect is on the move! Everyone, be ready to jump as soon as I give the order.”

* * *

Meanwhile, down in the streets, a really misunderstood and unaware Jose marched towards a sure beat down.

“Excuse me, Miss” he called out “I am so sorry to bother you, but I'm new in this neighborhood and I am afraid I am a little loss, would you be so kind and help me find this address?”

April gingerly turned around to meet what she believed to be a dangerous old creeper “Yeah… _sure_ ” she nodded, taking a small step back and forcing an awkward smile “what is the address?”

Jose took a few seconds to realize he wasn't come out with a fake address to ask.

“Sir? Are you okay?”

“Oh yeah, yeah… sorry… my ingles _no ser muy bueno_ ” Jose was using the oldest trick in the book: The lost tourist that doesn't speak English _muy bueno_.

“Really? Because I just heard you speaking it really fluently a second ago” April looked at him suspiciously. She obviously wasn't going to fall for that trick.

“Ehh… _practicar mucho?_ ” Jose was darting his eyes nervously from building to building. He was the worst liar in the world and, according to Charlotte's plan, it wouldn't take long for the toothless boy to appear and accuse him of being a creep.

April crossed her arms crankily and narrowed her eyes at him “Sir, what is the address?”

“ _Si, Si_ … the address” he started fidgeting. “The address is 54th tatum channing street” anyone would have believed that, after living almost all of his life in the City, Jose would be able to come up with a more believable fake address’ name.

“Did you just said _Channing Tatum_ Street?”

“ _tatum channing_ ” he corrected.

“THAT'S IT!” Materializing from nowhere, and disregarding Leo’s orders, a really pissed off Casey Jones came out pointing a baseball bat in Jose’s face “Stay away from my friend! You pervert!”

_“Que?”_ at least Jose was still trying to stay in character.

“Stop chasing after young girls! Or I'll have to beat you up, _old creep_ ” even if this guy wasn't the one shooting arrows at April, he was definitely suspicious.

Now it was Jose’s turn to be pissed “How did you just called me? What's wrong with you _little_ _punk?_ ” he really hated being called old. And when Jose was mad, he couldn’t help but using his really thick Brooklyn accent.

“What you heard! Come on you old-” a loud _THUMP_ interrupted Casey's trash talk.

April's big blue eyes widened “GUYS! An arrow just landed on Casey's headset! He is here! The archer!” April shouted into her t-phone “More are coming!”

Raphael’s head finished to explode thanks to April's yelling “Ok, I'm done with this sh*t! I am going down to help!” he immediately jumped down to the action, but not before unnecessarily destroying his headset in the process.

Of course, Leo has not agreed to such decision “Wait Raphael! You cannot expose yourself this way! RAPH? RAPH? Damn it! He lost him.”

On the other hand, Donnie was more worried about April and the possibility of her being hit than about Leo’s ruined strategy “April! You are the target! I will track him, but I need him to keep shooting. So, get away from there. Now!”

“Alright! _Damn it_ , I can barely move, the arrows just keep coming” loud crashing noises sounded in the background as April used her _Tessen_ to block the incoming arrows “ _Oh my!_ Raph and Casey are fighting with the old man” April's frantic voice reported.

“Wow! That dude is giving them quite a fight! Go on! Old Mexican dude.”

“Mikey! Stop cheering the enemy” Leo reprimanded. However, he wouldn't mind if the old man decided to smack Raphael's head just a little.

“Alright guys, according to the trajectory of those arrows, the culprit should be about 300 feet apart from Mikey, which means just two rooftops away. I just sent you the coordinates” Donnie informed.

“I'm on it!” an eager Mikey replied, not sharing his older brother’s worried behavior.

“Mikey, try to intercept the archer! I am heading there as we speak. Donnie go and stop Casey and Raph from hurting that old man” the leader demanded.

“Dudes! I spotted someone. I has wings, I think it's like a giant mutant bird!” Mikey said, jumping from rooftop to rooftop at an impressive speed.

“It is a mutant?” Donnie exclaimed in disbelief “that's strange. The fingerprints definitely looked human… Mikey, are you sure you have the right buldi-”

Before Donnie could finish his sentence, he heard the sound of Mikey's _kusarigama_ being circled in the wind “ _Booyakasaha!_ I got you, giant mutant bird!”

“ _Argghhh_ ” a feminine scream was heard from Mikey's side on the line.

“ _Oh_ … Guys, false alarm! It's not a mutant bird. You are not a mutant bird, are you?”

“What? I am NOT” the voice of a very annoyed girl confirmed.

Both Donnie and Leo face palmed themselves, not only has his little brother gotten the wrong person, but he has also exposed himself in front of a human.

“She is not a mutant bros, is just a girl wearing bird a costume!” Mikey reported, sounding too much nonchalant for what the situation required.

_“It's not a bird costume!”_ the sound of a girly voice remarked in the background.

Leo and Donnie suddenly got the feeling something wasn’t quite right with this girl…

“Here, you dropped your bow.” a helpful Mikey obliged.

_“Oh! Thanks! You are so kind”_ YEP, that girl was definitely suspicious.

_“MIKEY!_ ” Donnie hurried to warn “THAT IS THE ARCHER! DO NOT LET HER GET AWAY!” he waited for his younger brother’s response, but his Mikey's line remained suspiciously silence “Mikey…are you still there? LEO! THE BIRD GIRL HAS MIKEY!” Donnie panicked.

“Donnie! You need to calm down. I am on my way to help Mikey! You go and keep April safe from more arrows!”

“Alright, Leo! April, Mikey just saw the archer, but we lost communication. Where are you now?”

“Guys, the arrows stopped for a second, I'm hiding behind a dumpster. Raph, Casey and the old man are still fighting though” April said between short breaths.

A little bit of static interrupted the conversation “for all the sewers Mikey! What are you doing? Let that civilian go… _MIKEY!_ ” the leader panicked voice shouted until his line went suddenly dead.

“Leo? What's wrong? What happened with Mikey?... Leo? APRIL WE LOST LEO!” 

“Donnie, calm down! I will run down to-”

The sound of someone poking the headset's microphone cut April's sentence _“Hello?”_ an unknown girl asked _“It's this thing on?”_

“April… I think someone picked up Mikey's headset” Donnie whispered as if that would stop the intruder from hearing it.

“Who are you? “ April asked, even thought she was sure she already knew the answer.

“Redhead! Is that you? We finally meet again!” the girl just answered as if she was just one of April's old friends instead of a creepy stalker “Now, tell your freak friends to stop beating up Jose or _else_ …” okay, she wasn't sounding so friendly anymore.

“Or else what?” April challenged. Too bad Casey was missing the cat fight.

“This!”

“ _Oh My!_ Donnie! An arrow just hit Casey!

“Don't worry April! She gave away her position. I already know where she is hiding! Just run away from there and find somewhere to hide.”

“No way! Listen to me crazy girl! If you want me, here I am!” where April last words before her line went dead as well.

* * *

April started running down the street like a mad woman. She wanted to get that crazy girl as far from her friends as possible before anyone else resulted injured, and she knew the bird girl would follow her.

After running for a while, she turned right on an alley and took out her Tessen, she wasn't going to run away anymore. April was determined to finish this tonight!

“Okay bird girl! If you want me, come and get me!” the redhead yelled to none one in particular, just to let out some steam, and then waited…it was quiet… too quiet.

After a couple of minutes of complete silence, April finally started hearing really loud breathing sounds coming closer and closer. The short breath intakes were quick and sounded painful, as if someone was being choked to death.

_“What the…”_ April wondered at the sounds, until she started seeing a shadow approaching the exit of the alley, slowly…really slowly. Little by little, the small figure of a girl breathing for her life came into view. She was panting violently as if she had just finished running the New York marathon or something.

The pitiful sight made April raise a brow in confusion and made her put down her guard a little. This could not be the person that has been making her feel worried and stressed for an entire week, as well as the reason she has been neglecting school work and sacrificing precious hours of sleep. This couldn't be the psycho-archer-stalker? _Right?_

“O- Ok M-Miss re- redhead” The petite girl finally spoke, she seemed just like a normal girl wearing a skimpy costume, except for the strange hair and skin color, but that could be also part of her getup, given that Casey liked using makeup behind his mask as well “I- I need to ad- admit y-ou have been an out-standing o-opponent, but we need to end this to-night.” The pink haired girl stammered between short inhalations.

April just stared at the other girl in confusion. She was just about to ask the strange girl if she was lost or something, when she noticed the large golden arrow she was holding and the quiver full of sparkling golden arrows hanging on her back.

Furrowing her eyes, the aspiring _kunoichi_ remembered the wise words of her _sensei_ about never underestimating the enemy, and about how she needed to proceed cautiously no matter the circumstances. So, April proceeded cautiously… by throwing her sharp and deadly Tessen like a killer boomerang at Charlotte's head.

“EEK!” the young miss yelped, dogging the killer Tessen thanks to pure luck and to an old abandoned couch that served her as shield “Are you crazy!? What the hell is wrong with-”

“ _YOU!_ ” a frustrated April interrupted, catching her returning weapon and pointing it at Charlotte “What did you do to my friends!?”

Still sprawled behind the old and smelly couch, Charlotte seized the opportunity and carefully took three arrows out of her quiver. She knocked one of them on her bow and placed the other two between her knuckles and peeked from the side of the tattered couch “Now, _redhead_ , please calm down, this will be quick and painless for you, _butreallysatisfyingforme_. So just stay still!” Charlotte warned, preparing to shoot again and still unaware of the redhead superior combat skill.

“Just try shooting one more of those stupid arrows! And I'm going to make you swallow them one by one” April warned, coping Raphael's threat.

Charlotte rolled her eyes. This situation was getting too serious for her taste. It almost made it lose all the fun. Almost.

If wasn't as if Charlotte had a death wish or anything like that. It was just that when she decided to do something, she tended to carry it out no matter the consequences. Yes, she was persistent like that… and not to mention stupid.

However, the young Miss was becoming aware of another problem. The lack of another person. Charlotte arrows made the person who was hit instantly fall in love with the nearest person. So, without anybody near but her, shooting would be just pointless and even dangerous _“Wait a minute! If the redhead is able to see me now… does that mean she can fall in love with me?”_ That was a mind blowing question for Charlotte, she wasn't sure if she wanted such a long term commitment, much less with another girl. However, she needed to admit they would make an adorable couple “ _Uhhhh… What do I do now… she will blow my head with that granny fan if I don't do something… think Charlotte, THINK!_ ”

“Stay away from April! you crazy bird girl!” someone suddenly yelled from above.

“Donnie!” April gasped.

The genius turtle descended skillfully, landing right in between April and Charlotte's catfight.

“B- Bird girl!?” Charlotte repeated as she self-consciously pinched her nose bridge. This was the second time someone called her Bird girl. Which she found worrying and deeply offensive. At that moment, the young lady was more insulted than afraid of the large looking reptile pointing a large stick at her.

“That's it! F*ck it! I will shoot you both! I don't care anymore” Charlotte lifted her bow again prepared to shoot once and for all.

However, she soon realized that not only the arrow she had already knocked in her bow was gone, but also the other two she had on her knuckles, as well as her entire quiver.

“Where you looking for this?” Donnie responded cockily, holding a quiver full of arrows in his big turtle hands. Oblivious, to the one in a lifetime opportunity he had just sabotaged.

“W-What? How?! When?! Thief!” a flustered Charlotte accused, her already pink colored skin turning a two shades darker from pure mortification.

“Look who's talking, _stalker!_ ” Donatello retorted.

“Donnie! You are the best!” April exclaimed.

“ _Heee…_ you are welcome April” he giggled, blushing like an idiot.

“Are you alright? Where are the others?” April asked.

“I am fine. I don't know anything about the others, we lost communication after we found the bird girl”

“Stop calling me bird girl!” Charlotte snarled, pressing her hands into fist and almost stopping her foot in the ground like and angry toddler.

“Who are you? And why were you stalking April?” Donatello frowned, pointing his bo staff at the suspicious girl.

“Donnie, I am the one she's after. So, I am the one who should ask the questions here” April interrupted, placing herself in front of him “who are you? And why were you stalking me?”

The young Miss blinked at the question. Nobody has ever asked her that before. Everybody just seemed to already know who she was anywhere she went. That question was new for her. It was refreshing in some way. Who was her? She wondered.

Charlotte couldn't help but smile before answering “I'm Cupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh Charlotte...


	3. Irresponsable Cupid!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte gets caught and interrogated.

“ _Sooo_ , is Cupid like… an alias? Some kind of underworld nickname?” April seemed annoyed and a little bit confused, but mostly annoyed.

The smile on Charlotte's face disappeared as soon as she realized the idiotic thing she had just sputtered. Now, how was she supposed to explain that? “It is not a name, it is... kind of my job” she hurried to add.

April crossed her arms, immediately suspicious after hearing the word _job._ “Who are you working for? The Kraang? The Foot? Who sent you?”

“The _what?_ ”

“Listen, you have been stalking and attacking me with your silly arrows for more than a week. So, you either explain us your reasons, or I will make you” This more-aggressive-than-usual April, was the result of a week of sleep deprivation and a lot of piled up school work.

“Hey! Jose painted and glittered each of those arrows with his own hands so they could match with the bow!” she pointed at her golden and sparkly magical bow. That thing was so flashy that made April and Donnie wonder how they have not spot it before. “Moreover, if you just had left yourself be hit in the first place, things would not have escalated this much” and now Charlotte was caving her own grave.

An almost-murderous-April could not help but snort at that “wait a minute, are you saying it is _my_ fault because I did not let myself get hit by some lunatic girl?”

The young miss gasped in disbelief after hearing such rude words “I- I-am not a… I- am not a… you are _mean!_ ”

A little bit overwhelmed by the discussion developing in front of him, Donnie cleared his throat in order to break the sudden tension “Alright…” he finally said, darting his eyes between both girls “that aside, you still need to tell us why… _HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING_?”

“Keep the arrows if you want! I'm going home” Charlotte announced as she walked away from the alley. The young mistress did not like confrontations. Jose was the one in charge of handling these kinds of situations for her, and with handling, she meant using a teaser against anyone who dared being this rude to her.

April immediately went after her “Not so fast! You will not go anywhere before giving us some clear answers.”

Charlotte turned around, her eyes a little bit glossy “I do not owe you anything! Leave me alon-” However, her little tantrum was cut short as she suddenly collapsed to the ground with a loud _TUMPH._

“Raph!” both Donnie and April exclaimed at the same time.

After knocking Charlotte down with the back of his _Sai_ , Raphael twirled it on his hand and tucked it safely on his utility belt again.

“Sup” he greeted nonchalantly, as if he had not just knocked a person out cold “Please, do not tell me this person is the archer we have been searching for all this time” he glowered at the unconscious girl sprawled on the ground.

Donnie and April just nodded with astonished expressions.

“Casey!” April gasped as soon as she noticed his friend's unconscious body hanging upside down Raph's shell “what happened to him?” she asked, rapidly running to aid the vigilante.

Raphael rolled his eyes “He got hit by an arrow.”

April let out another gasp as soon as she took Casey's cracked mask off. The black paint on his face was all washed out because of the blows he had received, his left eye swollen shut and his upper lip had a really nasty cut over it “there is no way an arrow could have done this much damaged” she said, pointing out all of the bruises and cuts “don't tell me that old man beat him up this much” she asked with pure disbelief.

“It was not the old man” Raph answered, unceremoniously dropping Casey's body against one of the alley's wall.

“Then what happened?” April insisted, kneeling in front of the unconscious vigilante.

“Well… _ehmmm_ ” Raphael scratched the back of his head, thinking about the most tactful way to tell them what had happened “after the arrow hit him, he started acting… _weirdly_ , so I knocked him down to normalize him.”

“What do you mean by _weirdly_?” As far as Donatello was concerned, Casey always acted weirdly.

“And was beating him up this much really necessary?” April clearly was not satisfied with Raph’s explanation.

“April, calm down. He is just unconscious” Donnie said as he kneeled beside her “he only has some minor bruises. I will patch him up as soon as we get to the lair and he will be fine” he showed her a reassuring smile.

The redhead, however, did not peel her worried eyes away from Casey's unconscious body.

Raph sighed and gave a sympathetic pat to his brother's shoulder “Come on Donnie, help me tie up the little Chihuahua over there before she wakes up”

Both of them walked to Charlotte's limp body and sat her up against a wall. Raphael took out a rope from his gear belt and started tying up her wrist together. Donatello began doing the same with her ankles.

After making sure April wasn't paying any attention to them, Raph whispered “So Donnie, is Casey really okay?” He asked, directing his gleaming green orbs at his genius brother.

Donatello gave a quick glance to April's direction before answering “Raph, what happened out there? Casey is really beat up” he half whispered/grunted to his brother. He really hated lying to April, but he wanted to avoid another confrontation.

“I really do not want to talk about it…” The red banded brother averted his eyes, pretending to focus on the knot he was making around Charlotte's wrist.

“You will have to tell us sooner or later you know that, right?” Donnie said as he finished a knot to hold Charlotte’s ankles together.

Because of the sudden discomfort, the young miss started stirring her body “ _Mhmm_ , I am not into bondage…” she mumbled, still unconscious.

Raphael arched a brow “I think she must have some mental issues.”

“She is a strange one indeed.” Donnie picked up the sparkly golden bow from the pavement and began inspecting it. Flashiness aside, it looked just like a regular bow to him “Maybe she is just another eccentric teen with too much spare time… like Timothy” he gave half a shrug.

“Hey guys! It is everybody okay?”

“Leo!” they exclaimed in unison as soon as they spotted their leader in blue, also carrying an unconscious Michelangelo over his shell.

“What happened to Mikey? “ Raph asked.

Leo’s face contorted as he remembered what had happened “Well… when I found him he was behaving… _weirdly_. So knocked him down to-”

“ _Ugghh_ … my head is killing me…” Leonardo's anecdote was interrupted by a little miss rambling as she started to wake up “Jose, bring me some pain killers…” she slowly began blinking her eyes open “Jose, why does my room smells like garbage?” after finally adjusting her sight, she stared at the odd audience in front of her “ _Oh…_ _sh*t_. Why I am tied?”

“This is the person who was after April? She certainly does not look… dangerous” Leo looked really unconvinced.

“Wait until you have the pleasure of talking to her” April huffed.

“What did you guys find out?” Leo asked, gently placing his little brother body beside Casey’s.

“Nothing much, Raph knocked her out before she could tell us anything” April said while throwing daggers at Raph with her eyes. She obviously was not over the Casey's beating issue.

“Raph!” Leo turned around to scold his overly temperamental brother.

Raphael sent April a threatening glare, but she just stuck out her tongue at him “Do not look at me like that. She was running away! Someone needed to stop her!” he lifted his arms defensibly.

“We will talk about this later” Leo sent one last scolding glance at his hotheaded brother, before walking over to Charlotte, who was now awake and silently watching the confrontation “Hello Miss, my name is Leonardo” he said, bending over to face her.

The pink haired girl recoiled against the wall behind her, eyes as wide as plates “ _Eh_ …Hello?” she answered sheepishly.

Not provoking screams of terror and hyperventilation was already a victory for Leo, so he felt confident to continue “Could you explain to us, why were you after our friend April?” he asked calmly.

“April? Who is that?” the pink colored lady seemed genuinely confused.

“The sweetheart over here” Raphael jerked his head dismissively towards April.

“Hey!” April frowned at the sarcastic pet name.

“ _Oh_ , you mean the redhead” Charlotte said matter-of-factly “I call her the redhead and I call that one over there the toothless boy” she pointed at Casey, using her tied hands.

“How hard did you hit her Raph?" Leo was starting to become a little bit concerned.

“Believe me… not that hard.”

“Miss, I'm afraid you need to tells us why you wanted to shoot April” Leo's words were still polite, but his tone turned more severe this time.

“Shoot who?” she tilted her head a little.

Leo took a deep breath “the redhead” This was getting nowhere.

“ _Well_ … It's kind of hard to explain” Charlotte was getting little bit distracted by the overly polite boy dressed as a turtle in front of her. For some reason, his condescending attitude was starting to remind her of someone. She could not point out who at the moment though.

“Then make it simple!” Raph threatened.

“ _Ahm_ …” Charlotte was really trying to come up with a good explanation, until she remembered something very important “Where is Jose?”

“Who is Jose?” Leo asked.

“My friend.”

“The old Mexican guy?” Raph said.

“Hey! He's not that old.”

The red banded turtle shrugged “I do not know where he is, I lost him after _YOU_ hit my friend with one of your stupid arrows”

“They aren't stupid” Charlotte protested, wondering what problem these people had with her arrows. “And you were the ones beating him up two against one. That was absolutely not a fair fight.”

“She _has_ a point, Raph” Leo expression was somehow pleased, and to make it worse April and Donnie also nodded in agreement.

Raphael felt a little bit cornered by all the accusatory stares “Whatever! She is the one you should be judging here not me!” crankily, he walked to the opposite wall and leaned on it with his arms crossed and a grumpy expression on his face.

Leo smirked and returned with the interrogation “Miss, we can look for your friend later, but please continue to explain why you were after Apr- the redhead” he insisted again.

“Because is my job… at least temporarily”

“Your _job_ …” Leo turned pensive for a minute. Perhaps, someone had sent after April, maybe the Kraang or the Foot. That would mean they could be starting another conspiracy to take over the world. “Are you working for somebody? Did somebody send you?” Leo felt like he was starting to make some progress.

“Yes… I was sent be the winged toddler” Or maybe not.

“Did you just say…winged toddler?” Donnie intervened this time, he had remained silent until now, but after hearing such ridiculous thing, he needed to say something.

“Yes, he lent me his magical bow while he is recovering from his injury.”

“Injury?” Leo asked.

“Yes, I pierced his arm with an arrow… it was all an accident, of course” She cleared out.

“So, you are saying that… you went after April, because you were doing the winged toddler's job until he recovers from the injury that you accidentally caused him?" Donnie resumed. That's why he was the smart one, because nobody else had been able to keep up with such a conversation.

The little Miss nodded in confirmation. 

Leonardo's sapphire eyes narrowed and he stood up from his crouched position in front of Charlotte “Ok, time to huddle guys.”

All the conscious and not tied up people in the alley, gathered together in a circle and interlaced their arms together.

“Okay, this is creeping me out guys” April was the first to talk.

“Maybe she escaped from a mental institute or something?” Raphael suggested.

“That sounds logical” Donnie nodded, remembering the story about the winged toddler.

Leo shook his head “Have any of you searched for an ID or something?”

“Of course not, but it's not like she could hide much… did you see what she's wearing?” Raphael pointed out. 

Leo sighed “Well someone needs to search her… April?”

“Why me?”

“You are both girls.”

“I do not want to go anywhere near that crazy girl.”

Leo rolled his eyes “Okay, Donnie search her.”

“W-Why me?”

“Just scan her with your phone, brainiac” despite Raphael's harsh tone, he was bit glad he wasn't the one chosen to do it.

“Oh right… I knew that” still, a small blush creep up to his cheeks.

April leaned closer to the center on the circle “Guys, there is something that does not smell good here… and I am not talking about Raph breath.”

“Hey!”

“All am saying is, even if she's crazy, her arrows really did something strange to Casey and Mikey.” April concluded. 

“Yeah, Mikey was out of himself” Leo agreed.

“Casey too” Raph nodded.

Donnie eyes became round, his curious mind rigging “Leo, Raph, what do you mean by that? What did they do?” He asked for the third time tonight, darting his eyes between his two older brothers.

“Well…”

“Sorry for interrupting…” Charlotte wasn't known for being very patient, plus she could hear them perfectly from where she was sitting. Calling her crazy. _Rude much?_ “But, I really need to get going home.”

April rapidly broke the huddle and turned to confront her attacker “you will not go anywhere until you tell us exactly who you are.”

“I already told you. I am Cupid. Well, not technically, but in the meanwhile, I am Cupid. I thought the costume and the bow made it obvious” Charlotte was starting to understand the little toddler frustration with her the first time they met.

Everybody just stared at her confusedly.

“ _Afff_ … meaning, I go around the city shooting people with arrows to _makethemfallinlove_. That is what I do, okay?!” The little miss's face was burning with embarrassment, and the weird look everyone was giving her only made it worse.

Leo was a little bit perplexed by that statement, but he managed to recover his cool fast “Miss, could you explain yourself mo-”

Raph pushed his leader out of the way “yeah, yeah, invite her to tea time later Leo” he crouched in front of Charlotte, roughly pining her shoulder against the brick wall “you have to be kidding me, _missy_ ” He practically grunted while taking out his _Sai_ and pointing it at her neck “you think we are all fools or something? Who would believe something like that?”

Charlotte turned pale. She was starting to understand why Jose always warned her about the gang thugs “It _is_ true! My arrows do not hurt people and they do not make people act _weirdly_. They just fall in love… or better said _in lust_.” The little Miss almost snorted at her clever pun, however, she was having a hard time ignoring the giant and pointy salad fork pressed against her neck.

“Raph _back off_ , maybe she is telling the true” the leader ordered. He did not approve of manhandling suspects. Especially a girl that could not be more than 100 pounds.

“Leo you cannot be serious, that doesn't make any sense” Donnie said with a shocked expression, he could not believe that someone as level-headed as Leo believed that story.

“It does… _a little bit_. I mean, that would explain why Mikey was acting like that when I found him.”

“Leo what happened with Mikey? What did he do?” this time April was the one who asked.

“Said it Leo!” Donnie finally snapped.

Leonardo took a deep breath and closed his eyes, thinking in the best way to tell everyone what had transpired on that rooftop. But at the end, he could not help but yell in mortification “Mickey was kissing a civilian! _On the lips_!” the eldest almost felt sick after saying that.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, this guy was a total virgin “Come on, he was almost eating her face. It was hilarious” the young lady began giggling, remembering the disastrous scene, until Raphael pinched her with the point of his Sai to shut her up “ _Ouch_ ”

“ _Wait,_ are you saying he kissed a girl? A _human_ girl?” Donnie was still trying to process what his leader had just said. He could have never imagined Mikey doing anything of that nature. He was the baby on the bunch! He had just begun going through puberty!

Charlotte raised a brow at the choice of phrase “Human girls? Why you guys talk so strangely… _Ouch!_ ”

Despise Leo pained expression he continued “After arriving to the rooftop, I heard someone screaming and I realized Mikey had broken into one of the next building's apartments…then when I jumped closer I... saw _him_ all over a human girl. It was horrible! I knocked him down to separate them and when the girl saw me, she fainted from the shock.” he covered his eyes in order to shake off the awful memory.

Donatello began rubbing his temples “Let me see if I get it. She shot Mikey and that made him broke into a random girl's apartment in order to kiss her? And what happened with Casey? What did he do then...?”

All of them turned to look at Raph, who was still crouching in front of Charlotte, still pinning her against the alley wall with one arm and holding his _Sai_ at her neck with the other. Making the pink-haired girl the only one able to see his face at that moment, which had turned as red as the mask he was wearing

“ _Ohh… the plot thickens_ ” the young lady mused in her mind. She had started chasing after the redhead as soon as she shoot the toothless boy, so she actually never saw what had happened after. However, judging by this rude guy´s mortified face, she could already tell.

Leo cleared his throat “ _Mmmh_ … Raph? What is wro-”

“The toothless boy jumped a random girl on the street as well…” Charlotte began saying. She did not know why she was covering this rude guy for, but after seeing his flustered face she just couldn't help it “and for the looks of it, I think she was a street walker, if you know what I mean…” okay, that last part she just add it to get even for all the pinching he has been doing.

Raphael's vivid green eyes widened a little “Y- yeah… just as she said” he removed his weapon from Charlotte's neck and stood up to meet the others, but not before saying “ _and_ she wasn't a street walker!”

“Are you sure? She looked pretty cheap to me” okay, now the situation was getting a little bit out of control.

“You little…” Raph muttered and was about to grab her again until Leonardo stopped him.

“Alright, it is enough” Leo ordered.

Raphael growled one last time and leaned against a wall without saying another word.

“This is nonsense, how she did that?” Donnie could not believe it. His mind was running a thousand different theories of what could have really happened.

“So… Casey made up with a prostitute?” April had a look of pure disgust on her face.

After seeing the perturbed expression on everyone's faces, Leonardo couldn't help but blame himself for how things had ended up developing. He was supposed to be the leader and yet… everything tonight had resulted disastrous, plus, they had encountered another predicament.

This strange girl, who called herself Cupid…

“ _Sigh_ … maybe she's telling the truth, maybe her intention was not hurting April or anybody else.”

“Leo you cannot be...” Donnie started protesting, but went quiet as Leo continued.

“ _However_ , the way she shot Mikey and Casey without any kind of scrutiny or rational bases, made me realize that her type of ability, even if it sounds harmless, could be very damaging…even dangerous, if it is on the wrong hands”

Charlotte’s mouth fell agape “dan- dangerous?”

Leo nodded “you just made Mikey and Casey kiss innocent girls against their will. Even if it was only kissing that stills count as an assault because the other person was _unwilling_. Moreover, I don't want to imagine how many other people you had shot so _irresponsibly._ ”

Those last words pierced Charlotte's soul like a dagger. She had never thought about her new powers in that way before. The boy dressed up as a turtle was right, she had used her powers in a really stupid way and let her feelings overcome her good judgment. Reason why, she had ended up tied in alley, surrounded by strange people, and Jose…well, she did not know what had happened to Jose, but he surely was pretty beat up.

“Wait, this must have a rational explanation. She cannot just magically made people fall in love just like that, that is just absurd” The genius turtle was still trying to find a logical explanation to all this mess.

“Then, what you suggest we do Donnie? We cannot exactly handle her to the police, but we cannot exactly let her free either” Raphael asked exasperated. That girl was not going anywhere until she undid whatever she did to Casey and Mickey.

Charlotte was startled out of her guilt trip after hearing that “Wait a minute? How long are you planning of keeping me here? I need to finish my job and get home.”

“Sorry miss, but we cannot let you continue your ' _job_ ' until we make sure you are not a threat against other people.” Leo explained calmly.

“I know my rights!” in the middle of her anger outburst Charlotte's little wings started flapping and tossing feathers everywhere.

Donnie's eyes widened “Wait, are those wings real? All this time I thought they were part of the costume.”

“So, she is not human?” for April that would explain a lot of things… a lot!

Donatello approached the winged girl and scanned her with his t-phone “apparently not…” he said once the scan finished and the screen blinked with the words _'Undetermined species_ ' before showing the scandalous number of trackers she had on herself.

“ _I am_ human! How can you say such a thing? This is just a costume, just like the turtle disguise you are all wearing.”

Everyone just exchange an awkward look before settling their eyes on anything else but her.

“What?” She asked nervously after observing everyone’s awkward reaction.

“Pfff, this is not a disguise dudette. We are real turtles. Mutated turtles, but turtles… and teenagers as well.”

“Mikey! When did you wake up?” Leo asked. 

“A couple of minutes ago dude” 

“And how are you feeling?” Donnie tried to check his brother's vitals but was rapidly shrugged it off.

“I feel… _AWESOME_ ”

“ _Uhgggg…_ ” Charlotte was starting to hyperventilate. They were real turtles, _real giant turtles_.

Leo knelt in front an almost catatonic Charlotte “Miss, are you okay?”

“I thought it was strange she had not freaked out before” Raph smirked.

“ _Awww_ , she is really cute guys, she cannot possibly be evil” Mikey cooed, pocking Charlotte's suspiciously pale cheek with his finger “and her hair looks like cotton candy!”

“ _EEK!_ Stop chewing my hair”

“Mikey, spit it out! You don't know where that has been” Leo scolded

“She is not a pet Mickey, we cannot just keep her… although, I could examine her better in my lab” Donnie said as he finished disabling all of Charlotte trackers “Why do you have so many trackers on you?” that definitely raised a few more questions.

“You want to examine me already? At least invite me dinner first” Even in the middle of a panic fit, Charlotte could not let pass an opportunity to be vexing.

“Guys, are you sure you want to take her to the lair? She looks unstable” a skeptical April asked.

“I do not think we have another choice April” Leo just could not let her go before getting some more answers “the sun will rise soon and we need to go back home. If we keep her tied up she should not be a problem. What do you think Raph?… _Raph_?”

Raphael seemed to be on his own little world at that moment “Uh? _Eh_ …I don't know just do what you guys want.”

“Great!” Mikey yelled, making a backflip before picking Charlotte up princess style. “You, ice cream kitty and I will be the best friends ever!”

“Mikey, she is not going to the lair for pleasure” Donnie said, throwing all of Charlotte's trackers inside a nearby trash can.

“Oh, so you are not even going to give me _that_ when you examine me.”

Donnie just grunted… he was starting to regret this decision.

“There, there, there is no need to be scared, you will love the lair! I will show you my comic book collection and my action figure collection. Then, we can watch a lot of scary movies together, eat pizza… _Oh!_ I can teach you some awesome moves in my skater board! It will be _sooo_ much fun!”

“Let me go! I prefer being handed to the police!” the young lady was squirming like a worn trying to free herself.

“There is no need to worry Miss, we will let you go after we make sure you are not danger to others” Leo made a signal at Mikey, indicating that it was time to blindfold her… and also to cover her mouth with something.

“No! Please someone help me! Jose! Jo… _jsjfmmmdj_ ”

“Alright guys, let's go home” Now, the main worry on the young leader's mind was what going to his father's reaction to this entire situation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued...


End file.
